Fragrância Perfeita
by Sra. Black
Summary: Resposta ao desafio Eien no Yume. Presente para Priscy-Lockheart. Rony x Hermione. A única saída era encontrar a fragrância perfeita.
1. Surpresa Desagradável

**Fragrância Perfeita**

Resposta ao desafio Eien no Yume. Presente para Priscy-Lockheart. Rony x Hermione. A única saída era encontrar a fragrância perfeita.

* * *

**Rony x Hermione** - tema: fragrância.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Surpresa Desagradável**

Amanhecia mais uma vez na Toca, o lar dos Weasley. Num quarto em especial, no andar mais alto da casa, o sol teimava em espiar pelas frestas da janela um ruivo muito sardento que dormia a sono solto. O sol, teimoso, conseguiu lançar alguns finos raios de sua luz no rosto do jovem, acordando-o.

-Hum... -murmurava o ruivo, aborrecido. Virou-se na cama tapando o rosto com o travesseiro.

Algumas horas se passaram, enquanto o ruivo continuava a dormir e seus irmãos acordavam para tomar o café da manhã. Quando o relógio marcou dez horas e quarenta e cinco minutos, a matriarca dos Weasley pediu para a filha que chamasse o ruivo para tomar café, caso este ainda quisesse que seus pôsteres dos Chuddley Cannons continuassem intactos.

A ruiva subiu as escadas e bateu na porta. Nada. Bateu novamente. Dessa vez recebeu um "Hum" em resposta, que interpretou sendo um "sim". Entrou.

-Mamãe tá chamando você para o café. – disse ela.

-Mas ainda é cedo! – protestou ele.

-Cedo nada, já são praticamente onze horas!

-Onze!? – berrou, saltando da cama, completamente acordado.

-Isso mesmo. Acho melhor você descer, caso não queira que tenhamos "Picadinho de Ronald" para o almoço.

A garota não precisou nem mesmo repetir. O ruivo escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa na velocidade da luz, calçou o primeiro par de sapatos que viu pela frente e desceu as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Adentrou a cozinha, arfando, com o rosto sardento avermelhado.

-Bom... dia. – disse, e logo sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

A matriarca dos Weasley, que estava de costas para Rony, virou-se. Seu olhar era, no mínimo, de fazer o sangue congelar nas veias. Rony engoliu em seco, temendo não sair da cozinha com vida.

Os outros Weasley, temendo ter o mesmo destino de Rony, saíram em silêncio menos Jorge, que deu um tapinha no ombro do irmão.

-Não se preocupe maninho. Direi a Mione que você lutou contra seu cruel destino até o final. – disse Jorge, com fingidas lágrimas a escapar-lhe pelos olhos.

Rony não respondeu. Talvez por medo, talvez não. Virou-se para a mãe, esta com as mãos na cintura e o mesmo olhar temido por todos seus filhos.

-Olhe para o relógio Ronald. – falou ela, com um tom muito claro de impaciência na voz.

_Ferrou_, pensou o ruivo. Afinal, sempre que a mãe o chamava de 'Ronald' a situação não era a das melhores. Virou-se novamente e olhou para o relógio.

-Me diga que horas são. – ordenou a Sra. Weasley.

-São dez horas e cinqüenta minutos, mamãe. – respondeu Rony, com um fio de voz.

-E isso lá são horas de se acordar? – indagou ela, aproximando-se perigosamente do filho.

-Não, mamãe. – respondeu ele, baixando a cabeça, envergonhado e temeroso.

-Não desvie o olhar quando estou falando Ronald! – respondeu-lhe a mãe, elevando o tom da voz.

-Desculpe mamãe. A senhora tem toda a razão. Isso não se repetirá. – disse, a esperança de escapar com vida era a única coisa que lhe restava.

O silêncio tomou conta do cômodo.

-Ah, venha cá. – disse a mãe, puxando-o para um abraço. – O seu café vai esfriar.

-Valeu, mamãe.

-A propósito, o grande dia está chegando. – falou a mãe, deixando um sorriso maroto escapar-lhe dos lábios.

-Ah... É... -concordou o filho. _Mas que grande dia será esse?_ Foi o que pensou.

-O que você dará a Hermione, querido?

-Dar?Mione?Ah, dar, é claro. É...bem...sabe...É uma surpresa! – foi a única coisa que lhe passou pela mente em responder.

-Ai, ai... -suspirou a mãe. – Que filho romântico eu tenho. Aposto que ela vai adorar o presente! –falou, sorrindo e saiu da cozinha.

Com a saída da mãe, os outros Weasley vieram checar se o irmão continuava vivo.

-Incrível! – disse Carlinhos, com os olhos do tamanho de galeões. – Você sobreviveu a irá da mamãe!

-É... -disse, com um pedaço de torrada no canto da boca. – Que dia é hoje, mesmo, hein?

-Treze.

-Treze?-perguntou Rony, confuso. – Treze de que?

-Treze de fevereiro. - respondeu Gui, como se fosse algo banal e comum. Mas não era. Não para Rony, que caiu da cadeira ao ouvir o que o irmão dissera.

-T-t-t-t-t-t-tre-ze-ze de fe-fe-verei-i-ro ? – gaguejou ele. _Não_, pensou ele, aflito. _Não pode_ ser...Rony havia esquecido totalmente de que era véspera do Dia dos Namorados. Ele e Harry passaram dias e noites estudando para um teste de pré-admissão para trabalharem no Ministério.

-Vocês acham que ainda dá pra comprar alguma coisa de Dia dos Namorados? –indagou o ruivo, com medo da resposta que poderia receber.

-Hum... Depende do que você for comprar. – disse Gui, analisando a situação, com os esguios dedos a passear por suas longas madeixas ruivas. – A essa altura do campeonato a maioria das lojas do Beco Diagonal devem estar fechadas. Menos um tipo.

-Qual? – perguntou Rony, esperançoso.

-As perfumarias. - respondeu-lhe Gui. – Elas não fecham exatamente por isso; sabem que algum namorado desesperado pode ter se esquecido de comprar um presente decente.

-Você esqueceu de comprar um presente pra Mione, então? – perguntou zombeteiro Fred.

Rony preferiu que o silêncio respondesse por ele.

-Ainda temos Pó de Flu suficiente pra uma viagem de ida e volta?

-Sim. – disse Percy, com o _Profeta_ nas mãos. – Mamãe comprou mais semana passada.

Rony correu em direção as escadas. Subiu até seu quarto, pegando sua carteira, uma jaqueta azul escuro e a varinha. Desceu as escadas, retornando a cozinha.

-Hei... Não contem pra mamãe nem pra Mione que eu fui comprar o presente, ok? Digam que eu... Sei lá, podem inventar uma desculpa? – pediu suplicante.

-O que nós não fazemos pelo bem de nosso querido irmão? –respondeu Jorge, com o reaparecimento das lágrimas fingidas.

Saiu da cozinha, entrou na sala e pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu no vaso. Entrou na lareira e gritou "_Beco Diagonal!"_ e seu corpo foi tomado por chamas. Passados alguns segundo, estava na lareira da Floreios e Borrões, o rosto sardento coberto de fuligem. Limpou o rosto e olhou ao redor. Dar um livro a Hermione seria perfeito, mas...Que livro compraria? Não sabia qual era o gosto da namorada para livros. Só sabia que ela os lia, em grande número e numa velocidade incrível. _Livros estão fora de cogitação, então_, pensou o ruivo. _Vou a uma perfumaria_, concluiu ele. Saiu da livraria. Dirigiu-se a primeira perfumaria que avistara a alguns passos da livraria. Para a sua surpresa havia uma placa fora da loja. Nela estava escrito: "Estoque Acabado". Rangeu os dentes. _Droga. Talvez tenha mais sorte na próxima_. Porém a sorte não lhe sorriu. Todas as lojas não tinham mais estoque. Então, passadas duas horas de incessante busca, a luz se fez. Havia uma perfumaria que não tinha placa de "Estoque Acabado". Correu com suas longas pernas até a loja, mas quando chegou ao balcão viu um homem com um frasquinho de perfume na mão.

-Espero que a sua namorada goste. – disse a vendedora, sorrindo. – Era o nosso último perfume.

Então o fim dos tempos veio à tona. Rony não tinha escapatória. Não fora morto pela mãe, mas com certeza a namorada o mataria.

-Ah... Senhor? – perguntou o Weasley, fazendo a última loucura que lhe passara pela cabeça de cabelos ruivos. – Quanto o senhor pagou pelo perfume? Eu pago o dobro! Por favor, aceite a minha oferta! Estou desesperado!

-Ah, meu rapaz. – disse o homem. – Lamento, mas nem que pagasse o quíntuplo do valor deste perfume eu o venderia. Não encontrava nenhuma perfumaria com estoque, até que passei por esta aqui. Me desculpe. – concluiu, saindo da loja.

-Ah... Eu sou um desastre! – disse Rony.

-Rapaz? – indagou a velha vendedora, sorrindo. – Por acaso o senhor deixou para comprar o presente de Dia dos Namorados para a última hora?

Rony assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

-E não achou nada que sua namorada possa gostar como presente?

O ruivo concordou novamente com a cabeça.

-Hum...- começou a vendedora, com a mão no queixo. – Acho que posso ajudá-lo.

-Pode? – indagou o ruivo, surpreso com a própria sorte.

-Sim. Mas o que eu vou lhe dar é para ser mantido em segredo. Entendeu? – disse ela, parando de sorrir, olhando-o severamente. – Por acaso, sabe como os perfumes bruxos foram criados?

-Não. – disse, envergonhado, o ruivo.

-Muito antigamente, no tempo em que esta perfumaria pertencia a tataravó da minha tataravó, os perfumes bruxos começaram a ser fabricados. Não eram simples essências bruxas com um cheiro agradável. Era muito mais que isso. Eram presentes, normalmente dedicados a uma pessoa que se estimava muito. Era uma antiga maneira de namorados se presentearem. Era uma maneira de dizer "eu te amo". E sabe por quê? Por que dar um perfume significava "eu te amo"?

A história era curta, mas Rony estava empolgado e achou-a interessante até. Balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

-Por que os perfumes eram baseados em _poções. _Mas não _qualquer_ poção.

-Que poção?

-_Amortentia. _Mestres de poções fabricavam a Amortentia. Mas logo constataram que cada pessoa sentia um cheiro emanado da poção. Era o cheiro do que mais amavam. Então, começaram a tentar reproduzir o aroma que cada um deles sentia da Amortentia. Se um sentia um aroma adocicado, como chocolate, seria um perfume com cheiro de chocolate. Mas se sentisse um aroma mais fresco, como o da hortelã, misturaria essência de chocolate com folhas de hortelã. Assim, nasceu o perfume.

Rony entendera a historia, mas não o que iria fazer. Afinal, a vendedora o ajudaria ou não?

-Tenho algo que pode lhe ser útil. – disse a vendedora, sumindo de traz do balcão, para uma sala, provavelmente o depósito. Foi e voltou, com um grosso livro encadernado. Assoprou, eliminando o pó contido nele de uma só vez. Quando leu o título do livro, os olhos azuis do ruivo ficaram do tamanho de galeões.

Então, Rony entendeu o que tinha que fazer.

* * *

N/A: Oi! Mais uma fic de R/H! Essa será minha primeira two-shot, e ainda por cima um presente para uma menina maravilhosa, uma das pessoas mais doces que já conheci! Então? O que acham que vai acontecer? E Rony? O que fará? Tudo isso no próximo capítulo! Aguardem!


	2. Fragrância Perfeita

**Capítulo 2: Fragrância Perfeita**

A vendedora estendeu-lhe o livro.

- Pegue. É um presente meu. – disse ela. – Mas é melhor abrir quando estiver sozinho. Assim, será mais fácil.

- Obrigado... Muito... Obrigado, muito... – disse Rony, ainda pasmo. Saiu da loja, com o livro cuidadosamente protegido em uma pequena sacola que trouxera consigo.

Após as breves instruções finais que a vendedora que lhe dera, abandonou o Beco Diagonal com o livro devidamente protegido. Logo já estava na lareira da Toca, a fuligem colorindo o seu rosto novamente. Olhou para os lados, hesitante. Não havia ninguém na sala. Subiu as escadas fazendo o menor ruído possível. Entrou em seu quarto, trancando a porta. Para prevenir, colocou uma cadeira perto dela, bloqueando a maçaneta do lado de fora. Tirou os sapatos e calçou um par de pantufas. Sentou-se na cama, abriu o livro na página em que a vendedora havia dito. O conteúdo da página era o seguinte:

_Capítulo VIII_

_Amortentia_

_Poção de efeito imediato e tempo variável tem a função de produzir uma obsessão por alguma pessoa. O modo de preparo original dela, porém, é muito diferente do que encontramos. O modo original de preparo da Amortentia não continha muitos dos ingredientes que constam na poção atualmente. Seu objetivo era revelar qual o tipo de amor que uma pessoa sente por outra, pois existem diferentes tipos de amor, como o amor fraterno, amizade, admiração, dentre outros, e não tentar reproduzir um falso amor. Os antigos conheciam a Amortentia como "elixir que revela o amor". De acordo com lendas, na essência da Amortentia encontra-se a origem do sentimento pelo indivíduo, por esse motivo há variação por pessoa da cor e cheiro da poção._

_O preparo da verdadeira Amortentia segue abaixo._

Ele não precisou continuar a leitura para finalmente compreender o que a vendedora quis lhe dizer. Sorriu. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa e foi até seu armário. Abriu-o e pegou seu caldeirão de poções, colocando-o em cima da escrivaninha. _Nunca imaginei que alguma coisa relacionada ao Snape fosse me ajudar com a Mione,_ refletiu, admirado. _Talvez eu devesse guardar um vidrinho dessa poção quando a acabar para o Morcegão¹, quem sabe ele não desencalha? _E riu consigo mesmo. Consultou novamente o livro. Tinha a maioria dos ingredientes consigo. Porém, lhe faltava um.

- Malditos sejam esses ovos de Cinzácaro! – exclamou o ruivo, em um tom mais alto do que pretendia. Logo suas sobrancelhas se uniram, em um gesto de desgosto. - Não fiz uma boa imagem mental dessa ultima frase... - disse ele, dessa vez num murmúrio.

Tirou a cadeira do quarto, vagarosamente, colocando-a perto da escrivaninha. Dirigiu-se a porta, saindo do quarto, e trancando-o com uma chave. Descera as escadas, o mais silenciosamente que seus pés podiam, indo em direção a cozinha. Quando já não havia mais nenhum lance de escada para descer, ele parou, olhando para os lados. Aprendera desde pequeno que ter cuidado no lugar onde Fred e Jorge nasceram e foram criados era questão de _sobrevivência_.

Os pés do ruivo adentravam a cozinha da Toca, que, por mais incrível que possa parecer, estava deserta. O alvo estava bem ali: o armarinho de remédios e ingredientes de poções da Sra. Weasley. Uma gota de suor percorreu o rosto do ruivo, encontrando uma estrada de sardas, um queixo firme e foi de encontro ao chão. Estava nervoso demais. Quase tremia. Mas aquele não era o memento para fraquejar. Contornou um balcão, ficando cada vez mais próximo do armarinho. A distância diminuía com uma velocidade surpreendente, até não haver mais distância a ser reduzida. A mão de Rony tocou a pequena maçaneta do armário. Abriu a porta, e quando o fez, um rangido seco e alto invadiu a cozinha. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados, a mão congelada e presa à maçaneta, os ouvidos apurados, na tentativa de ouvir passos ou vozes. Mas o que escutou foram os batimentos acelerados de seu coração, cada vez mais altos e intensos. Queria que seu coração se aquietasse. Engoliu em seco. O armário já estava aberto. Pegou então, um frasquinho frio, pequeno, com uma tampa roxa e com um rótulo que dizia "Ovos congelados de Cinzácaro". Ele ficava estranhamente pequeno em sua mão, os finos e longos dedos, no momento úmidos pelo nervosismo, tapando-o completamente.

- Ora, ora, assaltando o armário da mamãe, _Roniquinho_? – indagaram duas vozes, aos sussurros, irônicas.

_Não_, foi o primeiro pensamento de Rony. _Será que eu fiz algo para Merlin me odiar? Agora estou realmente ferrado,_ concluiu.

Virou-se. E encarou o que esperava: dois ruivos idênticos, ambos com as mãos na cintura e um olhar sardônico nos rostos. E _naquele _olhar havia um aviso, uma ameaça implícita: ele não sairia da mesma maneira que entrara na cozinha. Mas isso não tinha nenhuma ligação com o frasquinho em sua mão.

- Eu agradeço por terem controlado a mamãe, mas agora, parem de me encher. – foi o que conseguiu murmurar, relutante, fechando as portas.

- Viu só Fred? Não sei _onde _ele está aprendendo esse linguajar...

- _Francamente... _- disse Jorge, numa imitação ironicamente idêntica a Hermione.

Apertou o frasquinho com mais força. Estaria mentindo para si mesmo se dissesse que não fazia imitações de Hermione, à suas costas. Mas era _diferente. _Sentia-se autorizado por ela, de maneira que nenhum outro pudesse imitá-la, como se houvesse um contrato mudo entre eles, que fazia parte dos seus direitos como namorado. Se alguém fizesse imitações dela, Rony o puniria, severamente. Só que agora havia um _pequeno_ problema: não existe punição para aquelas duas mentes diabolicamente astutas. Um leve rubor tingiu suas orelhas.

- Olha, ele está até vermelho! _Vermelhinho!_

- Parece que nosso irmão boca-suja tem um coração...

- Mas esse coração pode parar na sopa do jantar de amanhã se a mamãe descobrir seu furto.

- É...Espero que sua carne tenha um gosto bom, _Roniquinho_.

Silêncio. O _incômodo _silêncio. Rony sabia o que tinha de fazer, os longos anos de convivência com os gêmeos o ensinaram muito. Era preciso uma _troca _equivalente, ou seja, eles guardariam o seu segredo, em troca de algo. A balança pendia para o lado deles. _Mau sinal._ Suspirou.

- O que vocês querem dessa vez?

- Não pedimos nada! – a falsa indignação de Fred era realmente digna de premiação.

- Mas isso é estranho, Fred, tem que admitir.

- É...Aceitando tão depressa...Um progresso notável.

- Deve ser algo importante pra você.

- Não é pra mim. – disse, a fúria contida fazendo a voz subir um oitava. Arrependeu-se instantaneamente. _Excelente, grite mais, talvez os vizinhos ainda não tenham ouvido..._pensava._ Quem mandou abrir o bico além da conta? _

Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar carregado de palavras. _Péssimo sinal._

- Faça bom uso disso. – disseram, os braços agora cruzados contra o peito.

_Estou sonhando. __**Só posso**__ estar sonhando. Não __**existe **__frase em que a palavra 'piedade' acompanhe os nomes Fred e Jorge, a não ser que esteja seguida de um 'não' no meio. _

- Por que está piorando sua cara de peixe morto, Roniquinho? – perguntaram, em unis som. - Dessa vez, não pediremos nada.

- Mas não pense que não temos espírito Valentino.

Novamente, o silêncio estabeleceu-se. Aquilo estava começando a ficar repetitivo e enjoativo. _Se não é um sonho..._

­- Isso é uma piada, né? – perguntou Rony.

Jorge bufou.

- Devia nos agradecer por não ser o jantar de hoje.

"_Picadinho ou Sopa com o Coração de Ronald" novamente? _pensou ele, aturdido. Será que os Weasley tinham alguma tendência canibal?

- Por mais que seja _impossível, inacreditável, inadmissível... _Sim, essa é a mais... Pura não é a palavra certa...

- Essa é a verdade, entenda.

- Estão falando _sério_?

- Sim.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Mesmo _mesmo_?

- Mesmo mesmo.

- Mesmo mesmo, de verdade, sem mentira?

- É melhor não nos fazer repetir, _Roniquinho. Acredite._

_-_ É que isso é tão...

- Tão o que?

- Atípico. Principalmente vindo de vocês.

- Acha que somos o que? Gêmeos diabolicamente geniais, astuciosos, lindos e ricos? – perguntaram, numa só voz, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Tirando a parte do 'lindos', sim.

- É bom assim. Se você concordasse com essa parte sua masculinidade Weasley teria sido destruída.

Rony riu.

- Fico devendo essa pra vocês, ta?

- Não se preocupe, vamos cobrar.

- Com juros.

Agradecer não era o tipo de resposta que os gêmeos esperavam de Rony. E nem queriam. Eles já tinham o agradecimento que precisavam. O ruivo saiu da cozinha, indo para o quarto.

- Viu? Temos uma reputação a preservar, _Fredie._ Não podemos estragar nossos esforços de anos em um único dia.

- Me certifiquei de que ninguém estava vendo.

- Tomara que a Hermione goste do presente.

- Tomara.

- Quem diria... O amor muda um Weasley...

- O Gui...O Rony...Com um pouco de sorte seremos os próximos.

Agora eram eles que saiam da cozinha.

- Espero que retornemos do Gringotes a tempo de ver o resultado do plano do Roniquinho.

Enquanto isso, no quarto do Rony...

Nosso ruivo praticamente saltava, a sorte inesperada fora recebida como uma bênção; agora era só o quesito final: o tempo.

Encaminhou-se para o caldeirão. Desatarraxou a tampa do vidrinho e tirou alguns dos ingredientes. Consultou o livro. Ali dizia para quebrar os ovos. Levantou uma sobrancelha. _Por acaso eu pareço alguém que sabe quebrar ovos, ahn? _Fitou o ovo, tentando canalizar o pensamento, imaginando sua mãe quebrando o ovo. Depositou o frasquinho na escrivaninha, tirando um pequeno ovo de lá. Bateu-o na escrivaninha, tentando controlar a força; deu certo, em parte. O ovo realmente se quebrou, mas falhara na força, fazendo com que a gema e a clara escorregassem da casca rapidamente. Teve que pega-los com a outra mão e colocá-los no caldeirão. _Definitivamente_, ele não tinha herdado a habilidade culinária de sua mãe.

Algumas horas se passaram, outros ovos foram quebrados, uma colher mexia os ingredientes, ora em sentido horário, ora em sentido anti-horário.

A poção estava pronta. _Finalmente_.

Remexeu nas gavetas da escrivaninha, sem se importar com o barulho, procurando um frasquinho rosa claro que tinha. Achou, na última gaveta do lado esquerdo da escrivaninha. Depositou um pouco da poção no frasquinho, atarraxando-o em seguida. Abriu a primeira gaveta do lado esquerdo, e de lá tirou um pedaço de pergaminho, tinta e uma pena. Escreveu um bilhete, dobrou-o deixando perto do frasquinho.

Catou no guarda-roupa algumas peças; procurava uma roupa despojada, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco formal. Escolha difícil. Pegou uma calça jeans escura, quase preta, uma blusa social azul-clara, e seus melhores tênis. Caçou-os, e mirou-se no espelho. _Nada mal, _disse uma voz em sua cabeça. Sorriu levemente. A voz era simpática, fato.

Ajeitou as madeixas ruivas. Com um aceno de varinha, todos os objetos voltaram aos seus devidos lugares. Saiu do quarto. Fechou a porta, mas não a trancou. Desceu os lances das escadas, alguns rangidos soando pelas paredes da Toca.

Saiu de casa, pela porta dos fundos, e caminhou. A Lua e as estrelas não poderiam ter escolhido melhor dia para fazer todo o seu esplendor se transformar em brilho.

Quase três horas haviam se passado. A maioria dos Weasley já estava em suas confortáveis camas. A maioria, ou seja, _alguém_ não estava dormindo em sua confortável cama. Esse alguém atendia pelo nome de Ronald, Rony para os amigos e _Roninho_, este último exclusivamente usado por Hermione.

No pomar dos Weasley, ele a aguardava. Não ansioso, mas _desesperado_. Era quase meia-noite. E _nada_ dela. _Onde a Mione foi se meter? _

A lareira da Toca estremeceu, liberando uma pequena nuvem de fumaça no ar. Rony pode jurar que ouvira uma tosse contida. Sorriu, maroto. Era só esperar e tentar controlar as borboletas rebeldes que habitavam seu estômago de voar em direção a quem tossira. Virou-se e pelas poucas janelas viam Hermione avançar em sua jornada. Ela parou pelo segundo andar, depositando sua bolsa no quarto de Gina. _Vamos lá Merlin, uma ajudinha cairia bem agora, não?, _pediu Rony. _Tá, eu sei que tive muito mais sorte do que achei que teria...Ah, ela está tão linda...!_

Agora Hermione avançava mais rapidamente, quase corria. Ele a viu parar em frente a sua porta. Ela bateu, educadamente, e mesmo daquela distância ele pode ver que os lábios dela se mexeram. Não obtendo resposta, pegou a varinha e abriu a porta.

_Droga _pensou. _Por que não deixei uma vela no quarto? _e irritou-se consigo mesmo. _Não seria uma boa idéia de qualquer maneira...e se uma corrente de ar derrubasse a vela e queimasse meus preciosos pôsters dos Chudley Cannons? _Apenas cogitar essa idéia era apavorante. _Mas tenho que me concentrar. _

Uma pequena luz surgiu no quarto. Viu que ela se debruçara na janela de seu quarto. Viu o sorriso no rosto dela. Novamente, ela desceu todos os lances das escadas correndo e foi ainda mais rapidamente em direção a ele. Ele já não ouvia mais nada, seu coração resolvera voltar a bombear o sangue de forma barulhenta. Não tinha como segurar as borboletas de voarem, então uniu-se a elas, e correu de encontro a ela.

**

No bilhete estava escrito:

_Mione,_

_Provavelmente você deve ter notado que juntamente desse pergaminho está um frasquinho. Pegue e tome o que está nele, mas primeiro leia isso._

_Nesse frasquinho há um elixir que revela que tipo de amor se tem por determinada pessoa. Eu não o tomei, mas pensei em que tipo de amor eu tenho por você._

_Sim, porque eu te amo, e você sabe disso._

_Te amo como uma amiga, pois posso contar contigo em qualquer momento, por mais difícil que seja (os deveres de poções que o digam);_

_Te amo como irmã caçula, porque a minha vontade é te proteger de tudo e todos com os meus braços;_

_Te amo como irmã mais velha, pois sempre está me cuidando e dando broncas;_

_Te amo como a minha garota, a minha Mione Granger (Weasley)._

_Eu cheguei a uma simples conclusão: eu não sinto apenas um tipo de amor por você. Eu te amo tanto, mas tanto, que um só tipo de amor não seria o bastante para expressar o que eu sinto por ti._

_Seu,_

_Rony_

_P.S: O que acha de comprovar essa teoria através de um beijo?_

_**_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Olá, leitores(as)! Fazia um tempinho que eu não postava, mas as férias me permitiram quebrar essa rotina. Well, este é o último e segundo capítulo de Fragrância Perfeita. Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente da parte do p.s.


End file.
